


Like You Would Fall Asleep

by mybeanieandme



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys, Soft Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme
Summary: Din and Luke are finally in bed after a long day.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 142





	Like You Would Fall Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. Just wanted something gentle.

Luke starts to drift off the way he always does- draped across Din’s chest. He worries he’s too heavy in a way that would make Din too uncomfortable to sleep. But Din never shoos him and Luke has to wonder if it’s all those years sleeping in Beskar that make him so adept at falling asleep most any way.

Luke couldn’t possibly know, because Din had never told him, that Din revels in the feeling of them close like this together. It anchors him in a way. Sure and steady like his armor. Luke’s feathery blond hair tucked against his neck as his hands slid down Luke’s back. There is something that aches in his chest each time Luke presses nonsensical kisses to his collar bone as he nods off too.

They wake up just the same, Din beating him by spare minutes giving him a small window of watching his lover sleep. He can’t help but touch him, gentle hands following the slope of his shoulder blades and back. Luke smiles even in his sleep, Din’s ray of sunshine no matter where in the galaxy they are.

“Are you watching me?” Luke asks, his voice a mix of sleepy disuse and his lingering grin.

“Yes.” Din answers matter of factly and it sends a shiver down Luke’s back. 

“Will you kiss me?” Luke implores. He’s lifting his head a little, bright blue eyes looking at him from beneath his eyelashes. Din wonders if he can feel the way just heart skipped beneath his palm.

“Always,” Din nods once before sliding his finger to Luke’s jaw to angle him up, guiding their lips together. It’s tender and sweet and the perfect way to wake up.

When Luke’s tongue runs along the seam of his mouth, he gasps like a rumble deep in his chest. Din’s grip tightens.

“Cyar’ika,” Din says against his lips and Luke looks at him like it’s his name. 

“Din,” Luke answers him with a deeper kiss.

And if they spend the better part of the morning tangled together in the sheets, who is to stop them?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from that TFIOS quote “I fell in love like you would fall asleep: slowly and then all at once.” Because they are in lesbians.


End file.
